The Third Claymore
by animefan29
Summary: Evangelion/Claymore crossover. Shinji lives in a land of monsters and that half-human women that slay them called Claymores, and he is the only male member among their number. But why is it that he cannot remember how he came to be here? T for now.


**The Third Claymore**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Evangelion or Claymore.

"Hello" – Talking

'_Hello_' – Thoughts

"**Hello**" – Awakened Being

**Author's Notes:** I bet some of my fans are wondering what I am doing but when this was suggested by OBERVER01 I just had to try it. Much of the starting plot of how this all happened came from him. I am just using it to write this story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Male**

The village nestled between the hills was small and out of the way. It provided nothing that could not be found in other towns. The geography surrounding the village possessed neither a military or agricultural advantage. And it was a number of miles away from any trade routes.

The village was so out of the way and obscure that half the map makers of the region didn't even bother to put it on their works. In fact the cloaked traveler had already forgotten the name he had been given before setting out. Not that it mattered.

Yet despite the lack of material wealth, the village had an abundance of other riches. The village provided a nice place to grow and raise a family. Bandits never bothered the place as there wasn't enough there to go through the trouble of raiding it. Game was bountiful in the area so the local predators never bothered to get too close except for the more adventuresome, and those were kept out by the wall surrounding the village.

At least the wall usually kept predators out. However a predator had recently slipped past the wall and the normally cheerful atmosphere of the village had turned to one of terror and fright. For this was no ordinary predator. It was a Yoma. An evil creature of incredible speed and strength that hides amongst humans, the prey it feeds on, by taking on the form of one of its victims and hiding in plain sight. No ordinary human could hope to kill one in open combat, nor even find one when they choose to stay hidden.

The creature had been in the village for at least a month and already it had devoured the entrails of five people.

The yoma was the reason the cloaked figure wandered to this little village.

The second the wander passed through the village gates the whispers started from those that could make out the sword. The whispers about Claymores, the sliver eyed witches that are hired to hunt and kill yoma. Named for the massive swords they easily handle with one hand, Claymores were the only ones that can slay a yoma. Because they themselves are half-yoma.

Claymores, as the common people call them, are created by mixing the flesh and blood of a yoma with a child, forever changing them. Their hair becomes a silvery blond, and their eyes turn a brilliant shade of silver. But when they face the monsters they hunt, their silver eyes shift to gold, matching the eyes of the yoma.

All of this was heard to the stranger who paid it no mind. Most of the warriors, the name they refer themselves by, dislike the term Claymore, but this one did not mind. It's not as if they spent time interacting with normal people beyond the standard warrior/client relationships. And those would never change as long as there were yoma to hunt.

Reaching the largest house that served as the village elder's home. Inside the Claymore was greeted to the sight of an older gentleman with a balding head of hair and a strong mustache on his face.

"Ah, Greetings." Said the village elder as he saw the cloaked figure, knowing instantly who it was from the distinctive blade poking out from beneath the cloth. The headman took out a large sack and from the sounds coming from it the sack was filled with coins. "This is the fee for your services. It was a little difficult putting it together, but it is all here. You can go ahead and count it to make sure."

"No." Said the stranger. "When the yoma is dead a man in black from the Organization will come to collect it. Should the yoma kill me then there will be no need to pay."

"O-of course." Agreed the elder. It was easy to see that the headman was slightly startled at sound of the Claymore's voice. All Claymores were women but this one's voice seemed a tad deep for a woman, yet slightly high for a man. Chalking it up as just another affect of the fact that Claymores were half-monster and how this one was a little taller than the average woman he asked. "And how soon will this take?"

"Depends on the yoma," replied the Claymore. "But I don't think this will take long." With that the Claymore turned around and walked out of the house. The village leader let out a sigh of relief. Half-human or not Claymores were still creepy with that unearthly quality they had.

Outside the villagers had gathered around the house. Their curiosity at the sight of a Claymore overcoming their fear of the half-human half-monster. And it seemed that the Claymore was just as interested in them, taking the time to scan the crowed as cloaked figure walked the two dozen feet to the village square.

There the Claymore stopped, and stood as still as a statue. But those who were close enough could see the sliver eyes beneath the shadowed hood flashing from face to face, gazing at each person for only a moment before looking to another.

There was no warning as the Claymore's arm flashed out from beneath the cloak, hurling a pair of knives at incredible speed. The speeding knives flew past bystanders before striking a lone man in the shoulders. The force of the weapons went clear through the flesh, pinning him against the wall he was next to.

Before anyone could say or do anything the Claymore sped at the trapped victim drawing the signature sword and stabbing it through the man's skull right below the eyes.

The town's people could only stare as the body of the well known man of their village started shifting to reveal the bestial form of the yoma that had eaten him and taken his form to hide.

But it was not the monster that shocked the crowed. No what drew their attention was the Claymore whose cloak had come loose and fallen off.

The close cut hair was pale blonde and the eyes were silver. And the body's frame might be seen as feminine from a first glance. But there was no mistaking what the Claymore truly was. The Claymore was a man.

His body was slender, but was not the slender almost glass-like frame of woman. The coiled muscles seen beneath the skintight uniform were more suited to those of a warrior more interested in speed then strength. His face was something woman would call handsome if not for the aura of otherworldliness that he radiated. The traditional Claymore armor was altered to suit his male physique (not going to bother describing it, just think of Raki's armor seen in chapter 80 for those of you who have read ahead and put it on the Claymore uniform). The cape extended just a little past his back.

His name is Shinji and he is the only male Claymore in existence.

Looking at the people Shinji didn't let their shocked and fearful expressions bother him. "The yoma is dead and a man in black will come for the money." Was all he said before he gathered his knives and cloak and walked out of the village.

* * *

Shinji stood atop the tallest hill of the area, gazing at the setting sun. He enjoyed this time of the day, watching as the brilliant yellow sun fade to orange and then to a dusky red that deepened the shadows and messed with normal animals' sight. It was a time that was neither day nor night, just as Claymores were neither human nor yoma.

Twilight was a special time and not even its equal the dawn could mimic it, just as twilight cannot mimic dawn. It was a time unique to itself, just as he was unique amongst the Claymores.

The slight snapping of a twig warned Shinji of the approaching figure. "Hello Rubel." He said without turning to his handler.

The man dressed in black chuckled. "I never seem to be able to sneak up on you, can I Shinji."

"Is there something you want?" Shinji had never really liked Rubel, or anyone of the handlers and higher ups in the Organization for that matter. But he still had to deal with them.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to congratulate you for your latest hunt. In and out of the village in fifteen minutes. That's a record for you isn't it?" Rubel chatted idly.

"That particular yoma was both weak and inexperienced. It was probably in that village thinking that they wouldn't have the money to pay for our services." Stated Shinji.

"And," continued Rubel, "I am here to give you your next mission." This time Shinji turned around to show that Rubel had his attention. "There have been multiple deaths in Rabona recently which are believed to have been caused by a yoma. And we have been asked to come in and take care of it."

Shinji let a slight frown pull at his lips. "But Rabona is a Holy City that does not allow our kind within its walls."

"This is why I am providing you with some supplies to disguise yourself." Said Rubel as he tossed over a bundle of clothes and a small container of yoki suppressant pills. "We are also going to provide a means to hide your sword. Until you need it you can rely on those knives you are so fond of."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Asked Shinji as he looked through the items his handler provided.

"Two things." Answered Rubel. "First, and you are going to find this amusing, is that the client that requested our services is a priest at the church." Shinji shot him a skeptical look as he put away the bundle. The church was the whole reason the Claymores weren't welcome. "I know, hard to believe. The second thing you need to know is that the number of deaths is rather high for such a short time period. Usually the deaths only come this frequently when there is a group of yoma or there is an Awakened Being. However subtly has never been their strong point so while the mission is being recorded as a search for an Awakened Being, the higher ups believe that it is more likely to be a true 'Voracious Eater.'"

"Is that all?"

"Not quite. You have been assigned to work with a partner on this. And I believe you will like who." Shinji raised his eyes quizzically. "Clare."

Shinji's eyes went wide for a moment, so quickly that most people would miss it. But Rubel isn't most people. He knew of the history between Shinji and Clare.

"Well that's all for now. You'll be meeting Clare several miles outside Rabona in three days." Said Rubel as he departed back into the woods.

Shinji turned back out to face the west, but night had fully fallen. Raising his eyes Shinji gazed at the half moon. Memories of his past floated through his mind. And a single word whispered past his lips. "Sister."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_He was wet. He was cold. He was hungry. And he sat huddled next to a tree on this night._

_The young child didn't know where he was, or how he got there. The clothing he was wearing was too large and did not fit very well, but at least the material was comfortable._

_The sun was rising, the beginning of the first day in his memory._

_The sound of footsteps drew his attention. Looking up he saw a young girl around his age with shoulder length corn yellow hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, much like his own._

"_Hello, I'm Clare. Who are you?" She asked in a sweet cheerful voice._

"_Shinji." Replied the boy._

_Clare giggled. "That's a funny name. You look lonely. Want to come with me?" She asked holding out her hand._

_Shinji nodded and reached out with his own hand. Gripping each other's hand the girls helped the boy to his feet._

_Dawn had broken and the day had begun._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well I don't have much to say in this Author's Notes. Just that I hope that those who read this fic enjoy it. Also can anyone guess Shinji's pairing in this?


End file.
